The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta rectifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name White Triumphator.
The new Hosta is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Noordwijk, The Netherlands. The new Hosta was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a seed bed of sown seed from various crosses of unidentified Hosta rectifolia selections. The new Hosta was selected in 1993 as an individual seedling on the basis of its straight scapes, the length of its scapes and unique white-colored flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in Noordwijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar White Triumphator have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98White Triumphatorxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98White Triumphatorxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Medium green leaf color.
2. Relatively compact growth habit.
3. White-colored flowers that are positioned above the foliage on strong, straight and erect scapes.
Plants of the new Hosta can be compared to plants of the variegated Hosta rectifolia cultivar Tall Boy, not patented. Compared to plants of the cultivar Tall Boy, plants of the new Hosta have straight scapes, are more proportional, and have white-colored flowers.